wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/20
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XX W niewoli Z nocnej ciemności zagrzmiało wołanie: — Hej tam, stanica! Moira zaprzestała płaczu, ja zaś powstałem z klęczek. — To Flint — szepnął Piotr. — Odezwij się do niego, Bob, ja. — Co takiego? — krzyknąłem. — Czy Murray jest z wami? — Już umarł — odpowiedziałem po chwili namysłu. — A to ci dopiero... szczęście dla niego! Właśnie jest tu Tomasz Morphew, który rad by mu odpłacił z nawiązką za wczorajszą chłostę. Przeraźliwe wycie było wtórem tych słów. — Nie wierzcie temu człowiekowi, kapitanie Flincie! Wszystko to łgarstwo! A tyś mi przyobiecał, że będę mógł go wychłostać. — Mówię świętą prawdę — odezwałem się markotnie. — O wschodzie słońca możecie przysłać człowieka, by przekonał się na własne oczy. — Aha! — zaszydził Flint. — Ale widzisz, moja Koźla Skórko, ja nie mam ochoty czekać na wzejście słońca, zachód księżyca czy tam jeszcze co innego. Wiemy, ilu was tam jest, i jeżeli się nie poddacie, to podłożymy żagiew pod stanicę i upieczemy was na wolnym ogniu. Ogień nie zaszkodzi złotu i srebru, ale niemiło zgorzeć żywcem. — Będzie was to wpierw nieco kosztowało — odciąłem się. — Nie tyle, ile wam się zdaje. — To prawda — pisnął Piotr do mnie. — Ja, lepiej zafszyjmy z nim układ, Bob. — Układ? — powtórzyłem. — O cóż możemy się układać? — O skarb na Skszyni Umszyka. — Ależ on... — tu zwróciłem się do Moiry. — Biorąc rzecz ściśle, ów skarb należy do pani, a nam powierzono w zaufaniu jego tajemnicę. Czy pani się zgadza... — Zaprawdę, cokolwiek ma się stać, lepiej, gdy się pozbędziemy tego skarbu — przerwała Moira. — Cóż on przyniósł innego, jak tylko rozlew krwi i cierpienia dla wszystkich, którzy mieli z nim styczność? Jeżeli teraz możemy za pomocą niego okupić nasze życie, Robercie, będzie to jedyna zasługa, jaką na karb jego policzyć będzie można. — Czas upływa! — krzyknął Flint. — Jeżeli nie poddacie się, podkładamy łuczywa. — Czyńcie, co chcecie — odpowiedziałem z butnością, na jaką stać mnie było. — Jest nas tu troje i tylko my wiemy, gdzie znajduje się skarb na Skrzyni Umrzyka. Jeżeli nie przyrzeczecie nam nietykalności, będziemy się bić do upadłego i zabierzemy tajemnicę ze sobą do grobu. Na to ozwał się szmer sprzeciwu; do głosu Flinta dołączył się parę innych, między innymi głos Silvera. — Nic tu nie mówiono o waszej śmierci — oświadczył Flint. — Oddajcie skarb, a rozstaniemy się po przyjacielsku. Spojrzałem bezradnie na Piotra. — Cóż więcej możemy uzyskać? — zapytałem. — Niedorzecznością byłoby ufać ich obietnicom. — Ja — potwierdził Piotr. — My im nie bęciemy wieszyć. Ale my o tym wiemy, Bob, i nie damy się fsiąć na kawał. Teraz choci tylko o to, by jakimciś sposobem ocalić szycie. Potem... Wzruszył olbrzymimi ramionami. — Bylebyśmy się wydostali z tej strasznej wyspy, to już sobie jakoś damy radę! — zawołała Moira. — Na miły Bóg, będę na klęczkach modliła się dniem i nocą, jeżeli ujrzę jeszcze kiedy oblicze jakiej kobiety... nie znaczy to jednak, bym miała być niewdzięczną dla was obu, boć jesteście dzielnymi kawalerami, którym ja, biedne dziewczę, tyle jestem winna. Jej słowa pobudziły mnie znowu do zastanowienia się, zaraz też zawołałem na Flinta: — Panna O’Donnell winna mieć wszelki respekt, do jakiego nawykła, i przyzwoitą kwaterę w kajucie, a my dwaj mamy nad nią sprawować pieczę. — Do licha! — wrzasnął Flint. — Czy myślisz, że założymy żeński klasztor na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”? — Myślę, że ona jest młodym, osamotnionym dziewczęciem, więc niepodobieństwem, by miała mieszkać razem z piratami — odpowiedziałem. — W naszych ustawach jest paragraf czwarty — zadrwił Flint. — Pewno słyszałeś o nim poprzednio. Przestrzega on przed braniem ze sobą niewiast. — Słyszałeś moje warunki — odrzekłem. — Możesz je przyjąć lub odrzucić. Jeżeli obchodzić się będziecie z nami grzecznie, zyskacie osiemkroć sto tysięcy funtów. W razie przeciwnym, gotowiśmy zginąć, jako tu stoimy wszyscy troje, zanim wydamy waszeci naszą tajemnicę... a przekonasz się, ilu lat potrzeba, by przekopać całą Skrzynię Umrzyka. — Weźmiemy was z sobą — zawołał Flint gniewnie. — A bodaj... nie słyszałem jeszcze nigdy ani pewno nie usłyszę tak przekornego drania. Czy upierasz się przy swoim, Koźla Skórko? — Tak. — Więc rzuć broń i zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Chcemy wejść by się wam przyjrzeć. Na majdanie warowni wszędzie wokoło zalśniły skwierczące łuczywa; gdy korsarze podeszli bliżej, Piotr i ja zwaliliśmy barykadę zbudowaną przeze mnie w poprzek drzwi. W chwiejnym świetle ukazały się postacie obnażone do pasa, podrapane kolcami krzaków; ordynarne twarze, okolone szpakowatym zarostem, spoglądały na nas chyłkiem, jakby przyczajone. — Odstąpić! — ostrzegłem ich. — Nie wpuścimy tu nikogo, zanim nie nadejdzie kapitan Flint. — Ho, jesteś ostrożny, Koźla Skórko! — roześmiał się kapitan stojący za gromadą korsarzy. — Z drogi, kamraci! Wszyscy prędzej czy później będziecie mieli sposobność obejrzenia skarbu i podzielimy się nim równo, akuratnie, według ustawy. Gromada rozstąpiła się, by dać mu przejście, on zaś buńczucznym krokiem przystąpił do drzwi. Przy nim był Bones, Silver i człowiek, którego przezywano Czarnym Psem; ten, podobnie jak Bones, niósł łuczywo. Za nimi wszystkimi zaś wlokła się na czworakach okropna jakowaś postać, której posępna twarz była istnym zwierciadłem boleści, a gołe plecy i boki były pokryte ropiącymi się ranami i szmatami zdartej skóry. W jednej ręce trzymał dziewięciorzemienny kańczug, którego zwisające pętlice wraz z wystrzępionymi węzłami były ciemnoczerwonej barwy. Gdy weszli przez niskie odrzwia, Bones wzniósł łuczywo, tak iż światło rozjaśniło wszystkie kąty wielkiego szałasu. — Czy to Murray? — zapytał wskazując na ciało spoczywające pod poszarpanymi szczątkami ciemnomodrego surduta, który służył za całun. — Tak — odpowiedziałem, Moira zaś wcisnęła się ze strachem pomiędzy Piotra i mnie, gdy rozbójnicy zaczęli hurmem pchać się naprzód, patrząc z rozdziawionymi gębami na wystygłe już zwłoki człowieka, którego oni tak się bali i tak nienawidzili. — A niechże mię kule biją! — zaklął Flint. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę Andrzeja Murraya leżącego bez ducha. Silverowi zabłysły oczy. — On teraz niewiele znaczy, nieprawda, kamraci? — przemówił. — Przyjrzyjmy się jemu — rzekł Bones mrukliwie. — Hej, Czarny Psie, podnieś no także swoje łuczywo. Człowiek z okrwawionymi plecami przywlókł się za nimi, z jakąś pożądliwą pieszczotliwością gładząc palcami rzemyki swego kańczuga. — Puśćcie mnie do niego! — zamruczał. — Będę go smagał, oj będę! Nauczę go, co to znaczy mordować marynarzy. Nas pięciu i... Bones kopnięciem nogi odrzucił na bok surdut zakrywający zwłoki; pociągła, blada twarz Murraya uśmiechała się jak gdyby z lekka drwiąco do obecnych; jedna ręka obejmowała jeszcze tabakierkę. — Bodaj... tak on zawsze wyglądał! — szepnął Flint. — Niepojęte dziwy! — odezwał się Bones. — On tak wygląda, jakby wiedział, że jesteśmy tutaj... i nie możemy mu nic zrobić. Silver nic nie mówił wpatrując się spod namarszczonej brwi w nieboszczyka, jak gdyby usiłował odczytać coś, co się taiło za nieruchomymi rysami. — Będzie wyglądał inaczej, gdy go wychłoszczę — zajęczał człowiek z nahają, odtrącając Czarnego Psa. — Poczekajcie, niech no przejadę po jego plecach, kapitanie. Zaraz zejdzie ten uśmiech z jego diabelskiej twarzy. I już nieszczęśnik podniósł ramię do ciosu, gdy uchwycił go za nie John Silver. — Nie, nie, Tomaszu! — zawołał. — Murray nie żyje! — Nie żyje? — odpowiedział ów człowiek jak oszołomiony. — Ale tyś mi obiecał, że będę go mógł oćwiczyć! — Tak, Tomaszu, ale nie wolno ci bić umarłego. — Czemu? On bił mnie, aż byłem prawie nieżywy. Trzech mych kamratów zachłostał na śmierć, a Job Pytchens kona w tej chwili na piasku. Ale wdał się w tę sprawę sam Flint, wyrywając z niekłamanym obrzydzeniem nahaję z garści Tomasza. — Nie wolno ci bić nieboszczyka, Tomaszu — zgromił go kapitan „Konia Morskiego”. — To przynosi nieszczęście. A przypatrzcie no się, jakie szczęście nam sprzyja, odkąd znaleźliśmy Darby’ego Mc Grawa! Powiadam wam, towarzysze, że dałbym się powiesić za moje szczęście! Bones mruknął coś potwierdzająco, a Silver dodał: — Tak, tak, kapitanie, lecz jeżeli wolno ci doradzić, powinieneś, nie tracąc czasu, zakopać Murraya w ziemię. Wszyscy zamienili spojrzenia pełne zabobonnego lęku, a Bones przemówił ochrypłym głosem: — Czyż on nie był jakąś prawie nadludzką istotą? — Powiadają, że można unieszkodliwić upiora przybijając trupa na wskroś kołkiem do ziemi — napomknął Czarny Pies i zatrząsł się tak, aż iskry posypały się z łuczywa. — Nie potrafiłbyś przebić Murraya w ten sposób, jeżeliby on zechciał cię straszyć — odrzekł Silver. — Ja osobiście nie wierzę w upiory. — Kaleczenie umrzyka przynosi nieszczęście — żachnął się Flint. — Nie, nie, pochowajmy go jak najprędzej i basta! — Ale obiecaliście mi, że będę mógł go wychłostać — zaszlochał Tomasz Morphew. — Ja was wpuściłem, Długi Johnie, a tyś mi obiecał! — Skądże mogłem wiedzieć, że on umrze? — odparł Silver. — Nie bądź uparty, Tomaszu. Damy ci w dwójnasób tyle pieniędzy za to, coś uczynił, a gdy wykurujesz sobie grzbiet, będziesz mógł pohulać do woli! Ale Morphew był niepocieszony; wypełzał z szałasu wlokąc za sobą kańczug. — Nie potrzeba mi złota — płakał. — Chciałem tylko wybatożyć plecy tego szubrawca. Tak! Aż cały ociekłby krwią jak Job Pytchens i inni, którzy już ziemię gryzą. Och, moje nieszczęsne plecy! Po jego odejściu zapanowała chwila milczenia. — Dotknięcie trupa przynosi nieszczęście — powtórzył Flint. — Nie, nie, trzeba go pochować jak najprędzej! Bill, weź no ze sześciu ludzi i zakop go gdzie bądź... byle dość głęboko. — A co ze skarbem? — zawołał jeden z ludzi stojących koło drzwi. — Tak, tak! — przyłączył się drugi. — Kiedy przeniesiemy go na okręt i podzielimy? Flint jął skubać podbródek namyślając się. — E, nie macie co spieszyć się tak z tym skarbem, kamraci — odpowiedział na koniec. — On tu jest bezpieczny. Oprócz tęgiego łyku rumu i dwóch strażników niczego nam więcej nie potrzeba. Powszechny pomruk, który na to powstał, był oznaką zgody. Flint skinął na mnie palcem. — Chodź no ze mną, Koźla Skórko. Wsadzimy was wszytkich troje na okręt, gwoli bezpieczeństwa, jako że tak drżycie o własną skórę. Długi Johnie, tobie zlecam czuwanie nad jeńcami. Tej pannicy daj oddzielną alkowę. Silver kazał nam iść przed sobą, kierując się w głąb nocnej pomroczy, a gdyśmy ruszyli, skupił przy sobie gromadkę ludzi, którzy otoczyli nas bezładną kupą. — Jeżeli dacie mi słowo, że będziecie zachowywać się poprawnie, panie Ormerod, będę mógł służyć wam swą uczynnością — oświadczył, skorośmy stracili z oczu stanicę. — Cóż ty na to, Piotrze? — zapytałem Holendra. — Ja. — To mi wystarczy — oznajmił Silver radośnie. — I bardzo to roztropnie z waszej strony, mości panowie... Jestem tylko ułomnym marynarzem i bardzom się utrudził tej nocy. Doprawdy, gdy wspomnę sobie dzisiejsze przygody, to aż serce zamiera mi ze wzruszenia. Jużem był przekonany, że mnie tam capniecie na palisadzie, ale nie masz to człowieka sprawniejszego w rzucaniu nożem jak Pew, boć on zwęszy wroga, gdy nie może go dostrzec. No, no! Któż by się spodziewał wtedy, gdyśmy się spotkali w Nowym Jorku, że do tego przyjdzie między nami, panie Ormerod! Nie miałem zamiaru mu odpowiadać, więc w milczeniu szliśmy, potykając się co chwila, poprzez las. aż do brzegu zatoki. Tam uwiązane było jedno z czółen „Konia Morskiego”; ruszono wiosłami i popłynęliśmy w stronę okrętu, którego kadłub sterczał niby skała nad spokojną taflą wody. Z pokładu zakrzyknięto na nas, spuszczono pętlicę dla wywindowania Silvera, my zaś reszta jęliśmy się wspinać po drabince, przy czym Moira okazała się tak sprawna, jak gdyby już Bóg wie ile miesięcy przebywała na morzu. — Oto znaleźliśmy się już cało i zdrowo na „Koniu Morskim” — dodał Silver, wciąż nadskakująco uprzejmy — a ci, którzy tu się znajdują, mogą nazywać się szczęśliwymi, że pozostali przy życiu. Tak, niechże będę skończonym ciemięgą, jeżeli noc dzisiejsza nie była krwawa. Idźcie naprzód, towarzysze — zwrócił się do ludzi, którzy nas konwojowali — ja już się zajmę jeńcami. A teraz, panowie... i ty, panienko... chodźcie ze mną, a ja urządzę wam wszystko tak wygodnie jak na bristolskim okręcie pocztowym. Pamiętaj waćpan, panie Ormerod, pamiętaj, że Długi John był twoim przyjacielem. Zapytasz, czemu? Dlatego że człek nigdy nie zdoła przewidzieć, co mu przyniesie najbliższa godzina. A czekają nas teraz dziwne czasy. Czemu dziwne; zapytasz? No, skądże ja to mogę wiedzieć? Mówię tylko, i to z niezbitą pewnością, że nadchodzą dziwne czasy... a pamiętaj waćpan, że Długi John był ci przychylny, że służył ci serdeczną i szczerą przyjaźnią. Pojmujesz? Było rzeczą widoczną, że pragnął odpowiedzi, chociaż nie bardzom rozumiał, do czego on zmierzał tą gawędą. — Zdaje mi się, że nie — odrzekłem krótko. On przekrzywił głowę w bok. — Nie rozumiesz? Hm, są rzeczy, które najlepiej pominąć milczeniem, jednakowoż zwierzę ci się z nich. Weźmy oto pod uwagę nasz okręt, dalej skarb, potem Flinta, następnie ze dwustu chłopców, z których nie wszyscy jednej są myśli; ponadto w grę tu wchodzi Bill Bones — a na ostatek i ja. Może być nie lada kawał, mopanku. A kto potrafi powiedzieć, kto to wywoła? Nie ja w każdym razie. Ani też nie wiedzieć, kto później wypłynie na wierzch. I skinąwszy mi na pożegnanie, pokusztykał w stronę rufy zaginając palec na znak, że powinniśmy iść za nim przez niechlujny pokład. — Na miłość Boską! — westchnęła Moira krzywiąc nosem. — Toć to raczej stajnia niż okręt. Nie było w tym przesady. „Koń Morski” był jeszcze brudniejszy niż w ową noc, gdy Piotr i ja przebywaliśmy tu jako zakładnicy. Pokłady butwiały od łoju i wszelkich nieczystości; farba na nich była popękana i zdrapana; chmary much uwijały się z brzękiem dokoła stosu wnętrzności rybich, których nikomu nie chciało się zrzucić w morze; z otwartej luki zionął stęchły i przykry zaduch. Jakież przeciwieństwo z „Królem Jakubem”! W korytarzu kajutowym pod rufą natknęliśmy się na rumowisko potłuczonych butelek, skałek pistoletowych oraz strzępów zużytej odzieży. Silver oparł się o ścianę, skrzesał ogień i zatliwszy szczapę drzewa zapalił od niej knot w wiszącej na kołku latarni z tranem wielorybim. Trzymając ją nad głową obejrzał podwójny rząd drzwi, które wiodły do bokówek, nader podobnych w rozmieszczeniu do układu pokojów na „Królu Jakubie”. — To kajuta główna — objaśniał. — Tę po lewej ręce zajmuje Flint, a Bones śpi po przeciwnej stronie. Inne pomieszczenia są zastawione solonym mięsem, ale łatwo będzie je wyprzątnąć. Bliższe badanie wykazało, że tym solonym mięsem był przeważnie „Rum Jamajka” i inne mocne napitki, które wyrugowaliśmy do kajuty głównej. Ale brudu, zaskorupiałego od wielu lat, nie dało się tak łatwo usunąć. Silver — trzeba mu oddać tę sprawiedliwość — patrzył przychylnie na początkowe nasze wysiłki, a nawet zdobył się na to, że wystarał się dla nas o wiadro na linie, którym mogliśmy czerpać wodę z morza; po pewnym czasie jednak znużył się taką bezowocną robotą i skoczył na swój hamak upominając nas, byśmy byli zadowoleni, że w tapczanach nie ma pluskiew. Uczyniliśmy, co było w naszej mocy, po czym namówiliśmy Moirę, by odważyła się spocząć w czystszej z dwóch kajut — wybraliśmy ją również dlatego, że od wewnątrz miała zasuwę, co zapewniało w pewnej mierze niezakłócony spokój i swobodę — natomiast Piotr i ja ułożyliśmy się po drugiej stronie korytarza: Piotr na podłodze, ze względu na swą tuszę, ja zaś na jakimś pogruchotanym tapczanie. I doprawdy dziwię się, żeśmy natychmiast usnęli i nie obudziliśmy się prędzej, aż dopiero koło południa, gdy słońce napłynęło strugami przez zszarzałe szybki okna kajutowego. Rozgłośne chrapania upewniły nas, że Flint i Bones spali w najlepsze, natomiast znany nam głos, paplający gwarą irlandzką, skierował nas ku głównej kajucie. — E, na cóż ty jeszcze możesz się uskarżać, jeżeli widziałeś, jak ludzi rzucano w morze, jeżeli byłeś na Madagaskarze, we Wschodnich Indiach i w Afryce, skąd pochodzą Murzyny? Na mą duszę! Słabo mi się robi od twojego kwilenia! Człowiecze, spojrzyj no tylko na mnie, który już od tylu miesięcy jestem korsarzem i wraz z innymi korsarzami brałem udział we wszystkich walkach, jakie oni prowadzili... — Ale tyś miał w ręce kordelas i muszkiet na ramieniu — sprzeciwiał się drugi, również znany głos. — I chodzisz po pokładzie bez trzewików na nogach, a na głowie masz piękną jaskrawą chustę, a jeżelibyś chciał holować linę lub kręcić ster, to nikt ci nic za to nie powie, mój Darby. Ale ja skazany jestem na lokajskie zajęcie i noszenie liberii od pierwszego dnia, gdy wyjechałem na morze. I wciąż ino: „Ben, zetrzyj stół!” albo też: „Nalej w kielichy, Beniaminie Gunn!”, albo „Przynieś mi tytoniu, Gunn!” Jestem takim samym korsarzem jak ta irlandzka dziewczyna... — Nie wspominaj o niej, bo użyję stryczka na ciebie! Nie życzę sobie, byś mi się tu zanadto puszył. Czyż kapitan nie dał mi cię za służącego? A jakże! „Bodaj to... — powiedział, gdyśmy cię zabrali — Darby, jesteś dobrym chłopcem kajutowym i w czepku się urodziłeś. Daję ci tego chłopaka, by cię wyręczał”. — A obiecywano, że mnie uwolnią od liberii — odpowiedział Gunn z gniewem — a jeżeli... Właśnie w tej chwili wkroczyliśmy do kajuty; on przerwał, kuląc się w sobie pod wpływem nagłego zakłopotania, jakiego doznawał zawsze, gdy znalazł się w obecności kilku osób. Darby Mc Graw, nie mniej zaskoczony, zerwał się z fotela, w którym się rozwalił, i pochylił czoło przed Moirą, z gorliwością poganina kłaniającego się bożyszczu. Za cały przyodziewek miał parę płóciennych, spiętych w pasie hajdawerów oraz zawój na głowie, spod którego wymykały się jego rude włosy. Kordelas dyndał mu u lędźwi, a za pasem miał zatknięte trzy pistolety. — Pan Bob! — zawołał. — I pan Piotr też! I... i... panna O’Donnell... doprawdy, jakaż to harfa w tej chwili zagrała we mnie czarowną muzykę? I roześmiał się. Pomimo tylu miesięcy spędzonych na „Koniu Morskim” uśmiech jego był tak słoneczny jak niegdyś w kantorze przy ulicy Perłowej. — Racz mi wybaczyć, łaskawa pani dobrodziejko, bom ja sam Irlandczyk, a gdy patrzę na oczy pani, to mi się mimo woli przypominają jeziora Wicklów. Moira klasnęła w dłonie. — Wicklow! — zawołała. — Właśnie w Wicklow urodziłam się; stamtąd też pochodziła moja matka. — A więc jakże się raduję, żem panią spotkał w tej stronie świata — odpowiedział Darby uderzając butnie dłonią w rękojeść swego kordelasa. Boć gdybyśmy się spotkali w Wicklow, ja byłbym sobie at synem zwykłego błotołaza, a pani byłabyś wielką damą. Od czasu, gdy ojciec Moiry poległ na pokładzie „Jakuba”, nie słyszałem, by śmiech jej zadźwięczał tak czarowną nutą. — Więc to ty jesteś tym chłopcem o srebrnym głosie! — odezwała się. — Ale jeżeli pochodzisz z Wicklow, mój Darby, to tak, jakbyśmy byli sobie krewni. Naraz spoważniała. — Ale ja, która mogłabym ci być starszą kuzynką lub nawet siostrą, muszę cię zapytać, czemu jesteś korsarzem. Czy nie pochodzisz z uczciwej rodziny? Darby zafrasował się nie mniej niż Ben Gunn. — I owszem, widzi panienka... Zawsze bardzo rwałem się do morza... Byłem sobie tylko zwykłym chłopcem do posyłek... Aż ci tu Długi John powiada... — Darby — przerwała ona surowo — od jak dawna nie byłeś u spowiedzi? On zaczął bić się końcem pochwy kordelasa po palcach bosej nogi. — No... może miesiąc... może, jakby to powiedzieć... doprawdy, jeżeli panienka tego ode mnie wymaga... — Pewno wiele miesięcy! — postawiła twardo sprawę. — Nie będę temu przeczył — potwierdził rumieniąc się ze wstydu. — I ty jesteś rodem z Wicklow, Darby?! — Nie moja to wina, że nie mogłem znaleźć księdza. — Pewno, kto znajdzie księdza na okręcie korsarskim? A co by ksiądz powiedział, gdybyś poszedł do niego i wyznał mu to, coś tu narobił? O Darby, wyrośniesz na złego człowieka! Darby był skruszony. — Na mą duszę! nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem. Doprawdy, nikt nie będzie bardziej żałował ode mnie... jeżeli trafi mi się sposobność. Ale widzi panienka... dopóki ktoś obcuje z piratami, musi być im podobny, ale kiedy się od nich wyrwie, to będzie miał czas wszystko naprawić... I usiłował pokryć zmieszanie besztaniem Bena Gunna, który stał drżąc przez cały czas tej rozmowy: — Cóż to za sposób postępowania, lokajczyku? — zapytał, przewybornie naśladując sposób przemawiania Flinta. — Czy jesteś tak głupi czy zalękniony, iż nie widzisz, że czekamy na kęs strawy? — Stój, stój! — wdałem się w tę sprawę widząc, że biedny Gunn już zaczyna się gramolić z kajuty. — Skądeś ty się tu wziął? Zdaje mi się, że kapitan Flint odkomenderował cię do twych dawnych obowiązków? — Nie wiem, co to znaczy „odkomenderował”, panie Ormerod — odrzekł głupowato — lecz ma pan rację, że spełniam dawne swe obowiązki. Zeszłej nocy wyobraziłem sobie, że już przyszła kreska na kapitana Murraya... co, jak słyszę, okazało się prawdą... więc powiadam do siebie: „Ben, idź do kapitana Flinta i zgłoś się, że jesteś człowiekiem, który z całej duszy pragnie mu służyć... jako tęgi marynarz... niech mu da do tego sposobność”. I szurnął nogami, patrząc na mnie z ukosa. — A cóż na to rzekł kapitan Flint? — zapytałem. Ben Gunn kłopotliwie poskrobał się w łepetę. — Ostatecznie powiedział, że jestem za dobrym lokajem, by miano mnie marnować. Potem zawołał Darby’ego i powiedział, że dobry chłopak kajutowy zasługuje na własnego służącego... to mówiąc wskazał na mnie. Taki to mój los, łaskawy panie! Urodziłem się pod nieszczęśliwą gwiazdą... zaraz potem dano mi liberię pazia... i żyłem nieszczęśliwie. I umrę pono nieszczęśliwie, paniczku. Ale nie chcę umierać w liberii, nie, mości panie! — i szurnął nogami w ukłonie. — Co za kiep i prostaczek! — sarknął Darby z niechęcią. — I jemu zachciało się być korsarzem.